1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic assembling machines, and more particularly, to an automatic assembling machine in which parts for assembly on a carrier member or tools used during assembly are arranged on a tray adjacent the carrier member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic assembling machine conventionally assembles parts onto a chassis supported by a carrier. Generally, one unit supplies the parts and another unit, distinct from the parts supplier, supplies the chassis to a carrier. The automatic assembling machine sequentially picks up the parts from the parts supplier and assembles them on the chassis transported by the carrier.
However, with such devices, the shape and configuration of the parts supplier and related equipment are complex and thus, costly. Also, only a limited number of parts can be supplied by the parts supplier, and the supply and assembly operations are not highly reliable.
Conventional automatic assembling machines are not easily adapted to accommodate changes in the types of equipment to be assembled. The parts supplier or the main body of the associated units must undergo significant modifications when there is a change in the type of equipment to be assembled.
In conventional automatic assembling units, a special tool exchange unit such as a turret or an indexing mechanism is used to change the tools. The special tool exchange unit is controlled separately from a movable table which moves the carrier member. The automatic tool exchange unit must also be separately controlled from the movable table, thus creating complex and expensive control circuits. A large amount of time is also required to exchange tools since a tool change unit separate from the assembly unit is employed.